


En busca de la inspiración

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie está intentando componer con su guitarra, pero no consigue encontrar la inspiración.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En busca de la inspiración

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carreteraymanta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carreteraymanta).



> Escrito para [](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/profile)[**carreteraymanta**](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/), que quería un drabble centrado en Charlie en el [Pidelostyseráconcedido_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/laisla_lost/20372.html).

Charlie no estaba de muy buen humor. Y cuando no estaba de buen humor, era normal notarlo fácilmente a kilómetros a la redonda. Podías estar en la jungla recogiendo unos cuantos cocos; en la alejada orilla de la playa, pescando con Jin; o quizá incluso de camino a las cuevas para buscar un poco de agua… y aún así, el acento británico de Charlie profiriendo una retahíla de maldiciones llegaría hasta tus oídos.

—¿A qué vienen tantos gritos, tío? —preguntó Hurley con interés. Le había escuchado refunfuñar desde su tienda, así que había decidido acercarse tranquilamente por si podía echarle una mano.

—No consigo componer nada —se quejó Charlie, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su guitarra.

—¿En serio? ¿Nada de nada? —Hugo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada malhumorada de su amigo y añadió—: Había oído hablar de eso. Se llama “síndrome de la página en blanco”, ¿no?

Charlie soltó un bufido: —Estupendo. Saber cómo se llama ya me hace sentir mejor.

Continuaba tan concentrado en las cuerdas del instrumento que se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a otra persona aparte de a Hurley.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó la suave y agradable voz de Claire.

—Está poco inspirado.

Claire soltó una ligera risa, dejándose caer junto a Charlie y levantando unos cuantos granos de arena en el proceso de sentarse a su lado: —Pues no lo entiendo, este lugar es de lo más inspirador. ¿Por qué no escribes sobre nuestro día a día aquí? —sugirió ella—. Quizá puedes sacar un álbum entero.

—Claro, sí. Escribiré seis pistas sobre la lluvia, cinco sobre el monstruo misterioso y una sobre los tíos que nos intentan matar —bromeó Charlie, con expresión soñadora. Colocó las manos ante sus ojos, como para ilustrar una invisible portada en el aire, y siguió—: Ya lo estoy viendo. Lo titularé “La vida en el fin del mundo”.

—Búrlate si quieres, pero es una gran idea —rió Claire, dándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro a modo de reprimenda—. Sólo pensé que escribir sobre su propia experiencia era lo que muchos compositores hacían, ¿no? Sobre lo que les pasa y sobre lo que sienten.

—Sí… eso hacen —musitó Charlie, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla pensativamente.

Claire se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, apartando seguidamente la mirada hacia el horizonte. Pero él no pudo dejar de mirarla, dejando que una tenue sonrisa se colara entre sus labios.

Volvió la vista a la guitarra. No se lo iba a decir; ahora no, y seguramente nunca. Pero por ahora le valía.

Ya sabía sobre qué quería escribir.


End file.
